1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to closet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved door closet wherein the same is arranged to efficiently utilize space of a closet door pivotally mounted within a wall member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closets of various types are utilized in the prior art for efficient storage and utilization of various components. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,182 to Metcalf, et al. wherein a refrigerator door is provided with various compartments selectiely mounted relative to the refrigerator door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,442 to Harangozo sets forth a modular wall cabinet and ash tray apparatus arranged for mounting within a framework within a wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,811 to Richardson, et al. sets forth a wall mounted paper towel handling unit wherein a closet door is opened to expose various compartments therewithin for the mounting and dispensing of articles within a lavatory environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,498 to Van Luit sets forth a wall cabinet, wherein the door includes various compartments therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved door closet as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.